


Saving Moore

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Auctions, Biding, Chains, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Confinement, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Mind Games, Moore Needs Help, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: John Moore didn't think going to the brothel would leave to trouble, didn't think that he would be drugged, but he was. Now he is being forced to dress like a woman, being locked away in the brothel. His only hope is that Sara Howard and Laszlo Kreizler figure out where he is and save him before he loses himself in the madness.





	Saving Moore

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be dark, and the idea came to me from the ended of the second episode. If you don't like tags, then don't read. Updates will be spread out, but will come. Enjoy.

John should have known coming to the brothel was a bad idea, but he didn’t think that Biff Ellison and Paul Kelly would drug him. After all they knew he was working with Commissioner Theodore Roosevelt, so he should be safe. John couldn’t believe that his drink had been drugged, and the last image he saw were young boys coming in the room. Then his world went dark. Slowly, John was coming to, and he realized a few things, one was that he was naked, and the other was that he was chained to a bed. He felt panic building in him, and he pulled at the chains, hoping that they would give. _What happened?_ John wondered. The last thing he could recall was those boys entering the room and then nothing. He tried to call out for help when he realized that there was a gag in his mouth. Now John really wanted to know what was going on. The sound of the door opening caused his head to turn towards the door, and he watched as Biff and Paul both entered the room.

            “It’s a shame that we can’t kill you Mr. Moore.” Paul spoke. John pulled at the chains, hoping to slip the chains, or at least cover up. “But there are other uses for you Mr. Moore.” John watched as Paul stepped closer to him, and John pulled at the restraints. “We have clients that are not satisfied with merely our girls, but we can now offer them something extra for the right price.”

            The words pierced into John’s heart and he realized what Paul meant. _There’s no why they mean that!_ John yelled in his mind. He pulled harder at the restraints that bound him to the bed, hoping that something would give. The chains dug into his wrists, and he swore that they were bleeding, but he ignored it. John’s survival instinct was taking over, and he just had to escape. _Why was I stupid enough to come here?_ John was regretting the fight he got into with Kreizler, and not telling anyone where he was going. He wondered if anyone would notice his disappearance, or would they even care. John’s eyes quickly flickered towards Biff, as the man walked closer to the bed and reached out to touch him.

            “We can make a profit off him, if we auction him off Paul.” Biff spoke. John couldn’t stop his skin from crawling as Biff ran his hand along his naked body. “His skin is soft, like our girls. We can shave his face, or keep it, depends on what the winner wants. Those light brown eyes of his are a beautiful feature, one that most clients like. And our girls checked, and he’s still a virgin back there. That would make us very rich from the first person to take him Paul.”

            “I like the idea.” Paul thoughtfully spoke. John couldn’t believe that they were talking about selling him like he was one of their prostitutes. “We bid him off, the first man to take him pays a fortune, and after that we can still charge a pretty penny for our clients to use him. And from there, we can decide on whether he’s still called a man, or we transform him into one of our girls. Either way, we will be making a profit off him.”

            John continued to tug at the restraints that bound him to the bed. He still couldn’t believe that he had been so foolish as to enter the brothel in the first place, and not only that, be so bold as to ask about the Giorgio murder. John tried his best to yell behind the gag, hoping that they would release him. All it earned him was a sharp slap across the face, and he felt the mark start to form. John could also taste blood filling his mouth, and he had no choice but to swallow it while the gag was in his mouth. He just stared at his captors and hoped that they were just joking about selling him off. _I should have never fought with Kreizler. I should have just let it go. No, I had to prove myself, and look where it got me._ John just watched as Biff’s hand slipped under the gag, and watched as Biff tugged the gag out of his mouth. He didn’t risk another slap by saying anything right away, instead he just waited. John needed to escape, and the best way to do that would be to play this smart. He felt fingers digging into his jaw line, and he couldn’t resist as Biff forced his mouth opened, and began to probe around.

            “Do you think we should pull the teeth so that he doesn’t bite?” Biff asked. John could taste the dirt, and he shivered at what else he was tasting on the fingers in his mouth. “I mean after the first buyer. That way he can be trained, without the fear of biting.”

            “Not yet.” Paul replied. John watched as Paul began walking towards the bed as well, and tried to pull away as he felt Paul’s hand start to feel his body. “Let’s see how he behaves with the winner of the auction. Should he bite or misbehave in anyway, then we can consider removing his teeth.” John fought the urge to bite the fingers in his mouth, and couldn’t help a moan that escaped his mouth as he felt Paul’s hand run across his soft cock. “He’s responsive down here, might have to fix that, unless the buyers want one to respond like this.” Another stroke of a finger, and John couldn’t fight the moan that escaped from his mouth. He was thankful that the fingers in his mouth were finally removed, for he could fight the moans he felt building in his throat.

            “St…stop.” John whispered. It was hard to speak, for each time he opened his mouth, he felt a moan trying to force its way up. He couldn’t believe that Paul was relentlessly attacking his cock the way he was. “L…let m…me go. W…won’t s…say any…anything.” The gravity of the situation was starting to sink in, and John knew that he had to get away. His skin crawled as he listened to his two captors laugh, and he knew he would have to fight to escape.

            “Problem is, we can’t have you poking your nose around our business.” Paul spoke. He gave a tug on John’s cock, causing the bound man to his out in pain. “For all we know, you might run to Roosevelt and tell him everything. That is something that we cannot have.”

            “Wo…won’t say anything!” John hissed out. He wanted the torment to end, wanted to be set free, and just run to Kreizler. His friend was the only comfort he needed, and the only thing he craved right now. Yet, John knew that Kreizler didn’t want to see him right now, not after the way he talked to him at the opera. His thoughts tried to run away, but each time he thought he could escape, a hard tug on his cock brought him back to his present situation. “L…let me go!”

            The laughter that came from both his tormentors caused his skin to crawl, and he pulled harder at the restraints that held him to the bed. “Don’t we have a basement or somewhere else we can store him? I don’t want to lose a room that one of our girls can use to make more money in.” Paul’s voice echoed in the room. John had to bite his lip to keep from moaning out, for he felt himself getting closer to release. He silently prayed that he won’t, not in front of these two sadistic men.

            “We do.” Biff confirmed. His hands were running along John’s chest, tormenting his nipple area. The feelings that were going through his body were confusing him, and causing pain at the same time. “We can let the bidders look at him through the opening and whoever bids the highest will get him.” John was thankful as the hands moved from tormenting his chest area, but still felt his skin crawl as he felt the hands make small circles along his body. “Do we have any clothing that will fit our new lady?”

            “I’ll have one of the girls look, but we should.” Paul spoke. John let out a heavy sigh as he felt Paul release his cock. The only problem now, was that John was so close to releasing, that it was pure torment for him. “Once she’s changed, and the last client leaves, have the girl’s take our new lady down to the basement. They need to make sure that she is probably fitted with a collar so she doesn’t escape, and that she is presentable for the buyer’s tomorrow evening.”

            John tugged at the restraints, trying his hardest to escape. There was no way he was going to let himself be auctioned off like a whore, nor would he be addressed as a woman. He was a man, and to take that away from him, he wouldn’t stand for it. John didn’t know where the strength was coming from, but everything in him was on fire, and his will was set on escaping. “Like hell you are! Let me go! Let me go!” A sharp pain to his face and he could feel the place where the hand struck him. “Kreizler and Roosevelt will know I’m here. I told them I was coming here. Your best option is to let me go.” He could taste blood filling his mouth, and he was fighting the urge to spit it at his captors. John decided if they started to touch him again, then he would be spitting at them. He hoped that his bluff worked, and that they would release him.

            “While if they do show up, then we will take care of it.” Paul happily spoke. The smile that his captor had his face, caused John’s skin to crawl. “They will never know you’re here. You belong to us now Mr. Moore. Though we will be changing your name for the auction.”

            “You sick bastards!” John hissed out. He pulled at the restraints, hoping that the slight cuts that were bleeding would allow his wrists or his ankles to slip free. “You can’t do this! People will look for me! Let me…mmmppphhh!” He tried to shout, but he realized that Biff forced the gag back into his mouth. John pulled, twisted, and did his best to shout through the gag. His eyes just watched as his captors left the room, laughing at his attempts to escape.

            John pulled at the restraints, hoping that he would finally free himself. Yet, he was unable to free his hands, and he just watched as the girls came into the room. His eyes watched as they forced something over his mouth and nose, and then he felt the darkness take him. John hoped that Kreizler or even Sara, would find him and save him before it was too late.


End file.
